


Pretty Thing

by Jikatabi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Crying, First Time, M/M, Post-Canon, Rape, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikatabi/pseuds/Jikatabi
Summary: Victor's slave Yuri had pretty eyes and hair and skated like a dream, and one night, Yuuri helped Victor start his training.





	Pretty Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocolateStarfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/gifts).



Victor might have the most gorgeous man Yuuri had every laid eyes upon, but he also owned the prettiest slave that Yuuri had ever seen. Yuri had such big green eyes, and exotic blond hair, and though he was small, he was powerful and had long, graceful limbs. He was made for dancing. No wonder Victor had picked him.

But it wasn't just his appearance that kept attracting Yuuri's attention; it was the fact that he was unlike every slave he'd seen in Japan, or for that matter, America.

Yuri did as Victor ordered. But he didn't do it immediately, quietly. He talked back, he cursed at Victor, he tried to squirm away from Victor's hugs, he stomped around, he yelled. In short, he acted like a brat, and yet Victor _let_ him, most of the time. Smiled at his back-talk, held on to him through the squirming, and only turned serious when Yuri actually crossed some line.

And Yuri _skated_.

Sure, there were other slaves who skated, though not many – there had been a woman who had won Nationals three times while Yuuri was growing up who was owned by a rich businessman. But for a skater to own another skater and bring them up as a rival – especially when most people had enough difficulty paying for their own training – seemed unthinkable.

But that was Victor. Always doing the unexpected, the things that other people couldn't.

"I bought him on a whim," Victor confessed one night. "It was the first year I'd won everything, and I went to the market to celebrate. You see how he looks. It seemed a shame for him to get bought by some pervert and locked away when he had that kind of talent for the ice. So I bought him. Besides, he had personality." He looked at Yuuri and smiled. "You like that part about him too, right? You know, you can treat him like he's yours. I told him he has to obey you."

It took a while for Yuuri to get used to the idea; his family had never owned a slave, and he'd never interacted much with Phichit's back in Detroit. But it was nice to see Yuri do what he requested, instead of brushing him off until Victor ordered him to do it anyway. And when Yuri mouthed off at him too much, it felt good to wind his fingers in his fine, pretty hair for the first time and stare him down until Yuri muttered an apology. It probably wouldn't have passed in any other household, from anyone other than Yuri, but Yuuri let him go anyway.

Yuuri didn't ask if Victor really meant _like he's yours_. He couldn't have meant it all the way, right? There had to be things that were off-limits. Things that maybe Victor didn't even do with Yuri, though Yuuri thought about them sometimes. How Yuri's size would make it easier for one of them to hold him up to the wall and fuck him, or how pretty he'd look sitting in Victor's lap with a cock sliding in and out of him, or the way his eyes would glow if he was glaring up at Yuuri as he sucked him off.

Certainly, Yuuri never walked in on anything like that. Even after Victor kissed him on live television, after Yuuri started sharing his bed at night, he didn't see anything of the kind.

Sometimes they didn't sleep alone, though. There were nights when Victor dragged a squirming Yuri into his – into _their_ bed, just to sleep. Mostly it seemed to be nights where Victor wanted someone to hold while Yuuri held him, but there were times that Yuri slept between them, too. Yuuri liked to look at him when he was asleep, at how much softer he seemed with a blank expression. And with nobody watching, with Yuri asleep, it was easier to touch. To put a hand on his hair, or to settle one on his thin waist, without Yuri protesting.

Victor caught him at it more than once, and smiled at him each time. It made Yuuri feel bolder. Like Victor truly meant it – that he could share Yuri like he shared in Victor's apartment and Victor's life.

So he started touching more, when he felt like it. Tugged at Yuri's braids when they were messy to tease him about them, tucked his fingers under Yuri's collar when he needed a reminder to obey. That always got Yuri to make the funniest expression, unhappy and trying to stifle it, angry and not trying to hide that at all.

As soon as they returned from Worlds, Yuuri and Victor crashed in their bedroom. It was always wonderful to return to their shared bed in the cool room, even though Victor had too many pillows. "Yuuri," Victor murmured in his ear, cuddled right up against him. " _Yuuri_."

"What?"

"Yuuri," Victor said again, and Yuuri let out a little laugh. Just Victor being silly and in love. He could feel Victor's lips on his neck, smiling. A moment later, after they'd both settled back into the sheets, he murmured, "You like Yura a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah? He's kind of a pain sometimes, but...."

"But it makes him fun, right?" Victor shifted, tucking his head more firmly on Yuuri's chest. "I keep wondering... did you want to try sharing him in other ways? Like in our bed?"

Yuuri swallowed, suddenly much less relaxed than he'd been a minute ago. He'd always felt a little guilty by being fascinated with Yuri; Victor was more important to him, of course, so thinking about touching Yuri all over seemed... not like cheating, exactly, not if he was their slave, but.... "Do you want to?"

"I want to do everything together with you," Victor said, laughing a little. "And Yura's so pretty. I think he's old enough for training now. You'd be good at it."

A year ago, Yuuri would have said Victor was crazy if he'd said anything like that. But a year ago, he wouldn't have thought he could skate to something like _Eros_ , either. He wouldn't have believed he was strong enough to perform a quad flip or break a world record, even if he'd wanted those things so badly it made his chest hurt.

"I've never done anything like that before," he said. He didn't know anything about how the owners and trainers in his country made their slaves so obedient, either. Maybe the Internet could help.

"Neither have I," said Victor. "Don't you want to find out together?"

Yuuri considered it a moment longer. He thought of how Yuri had looked in the baths back in Hasetsu, how his hips felt under his hands, how cute he was on the rare occasion he blushed. "Okay," he said. "I wonder how far we can get with him before the end of summer."

"I'm sure you'll have him all trained by then," Victor murmured. "It's okay if he still curses at us, though."

"I don't think he'd be Yurio if he didn't," said Yuuri. "And it'd take a lot more than a summer to make him that nice."

Victor chuckled. Yuuri put a hand on his hair, as fine and soft as it had always looked in the pictures, and they slipped into silence.

The next evening, while Yuri was off in the kitchen washing the dinner dishes, Yuuri sat on the edge of the couch and nudged Victor. "About Yuri," he said. "Tonight?"

Victor nodded and looped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him further onto the couch. "I can't wait to see you get started," he said. "I played with him a few times before I met you, but nothing serious. You know how squirmy he is. Do you want me to hold him for you?"

"That would be good." Victor was an expert in holding on once he started clinging, as Yuuri had found out after they'd started sleeping in the same bed. "I don't want to have to tie him up if he starts to fight. It seems like it would freak him out more." He wasn't afraid of _breaking_ Yuri, he wasn't exactly fragile, but he didn't want Yuri to end up too scared of them afterward, either, because they'd treated him too meanly.

"Okay." Victor leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'll leave it to you."

When they went to bed that night, Victor brought Yuri along. Yuri put up a token protest, but by now he knew what the deal was, and with only a little huffing and mouthing off, he settled down between them. Yuuri went to turn off the light out of habit, but reconsidered with his hand on the lamp's switch. He wanted to be able to see Yuri. So he pulled his hand away and lay back on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked, yawning and closing his eyes.

"We're not going to sleep yet," answered Victor. He was rubbing his cheek into Yuri's hair. Yuri didn't react at all; Victor did that all of the time. Yuuri couldn't blame him. Yuri's hair was almost as nice as Victor's.

Yuri's eyes did shoot open, however, when Yuuri slipped his fingers under the hem of the t-shirt Yuri had worn to bed. "Are you turning into an octopus, too?" he demanded, trying to bat his hand away.

Yuuri didn't let him. He didn't answer, either, too busy looking at the revealed skin as he pushed Yuri's shirt up.

He'd only gotten as far as the ribs – Yuri sure was a skinny thing, it was amazing the strength he could pack into that thin waist of his – when Yuri seemed to realize where this was going. Or so Yuuri assumed, based on the way he kicked, struggled against Victor, and hissed, "Don't _touch_ me."

"He's allowed to touch you," Victor told him. "You belong to—"

"I don't _care_! I don't want _either_ of you fucking touching – get the hell off of me, let me go—"

Yuuri pulled back, blinking, unsure of where to put his hands for the moment. Yuri was twisting back and forth in Victor's grip, each movement violent. Victor had to pin his hip down with a knee, and he'd kept a grip on his upper body, but it looked like it was taking effort. Well, Yuri wouldn't skate as well as he did if he wasn't a fighter.

But this wasn't acceptable, either. Yuuri grabbed for the wrist that Victor wasn't holding and shoved it down to the mattress, sitting up so he could put his weight to better advantage. He put a hand over Yuri's jaw, too, to shut up the stream of cursing. "We're not going to hurt you," he said. He almost hesitated – Yuri's eyes were so big, he'd never looked like that a competition or anything, and he was still trying to jerk away from them. But then Yuuri pulled on the confidence that he'd been gaining since Victor had started coaching him. The feeling of skating _Eros._ "We're teaching you."

Yuri, held in place, was trembling. Yuuri slowly let go of his face. "I'm not your fucking sex slave," he snapped as soon as he could speak again.

"No," said Victor. "You're not our skating slave, either. You're ours."

Yuri shook his head. Yuuri pulled his wrist over so that Victor could grab it, freeing him to continue pushing up Yuri's shirt.

When Yuri kicked him again – he didn't get much wind up, so it didn't hurt, but it connected – Yuuri grabbed his hair without thinking about it and shoved his head backward into the pillow. "Don't," he said, firmly, and he held on as Yuri bared his teeth. "Yurio. You _know_ you have to obey us. Why are you making it harder? You might even like it. Making love feels good."

Victor sighed when Yuri growled and stayed tense. "I think I've been _too_ remiss in his training," he said. "Yura, I thought you liked being the best at everything."

If anything, Yuri went even more tense. "At skating! Not at – let me go, dammit."

Victor shook his head. "Just let us teach you. You're the one making things harder for yourself." He stroked the wrist of one hand he was holding with his thumb. "Come on. You know we take good care of our things."

After a long, long moment, Yuri closed his eyes and swallowed. It wasn't an apology, but it was a little better than the twisting and spitting. With that look on his face, Yuuri could hardly resist leaning down to kiss him as a reassurance, and when Yuri let him – or didn't bite, at least – Yuuri slid his hand out of Yuri's hair and down his jaw.

It wasn't as good as kissing Victor. Victor didn't just lay there, for one, or try to turn his head away. But Victor sure looked pleased when Yuuri broke the kiss. They shared a smile, and a kiss, over Yuri's shoulder.

Yuri twitched when Yuuri touched his stomach again and kept his eyes squeezed shut. Yuuri got a good hold on his shirt, and with some help from Victor, Yuri was stripped with seconds, before he had much of a chance to try and wriggle away again.

"Oh, wow," Yuuri breathed, sitting back to take a good look at him. He'd seen Yuri naked before, of course, but it was different to see him like this. Flushed and on their bed. Thin wrists being held by Victor, his pale eyelashes trembling, his chest rising and falling rapidly even though he wasn't doing anything. Hopefully he would calm down as they went on and he realized that they weren't hurting him. Yuri was strong, mentally as well as physically, so he should be fine. "Yurio, you're so cute."

That got those green eyes back on him. "The fuck? Cute?"

Victor just chuckled and put his lips to Yuri's throat, right above the stylish black collar. Yuri flinched; Yuuri saw Victor start to suck on the skin. Yuri had such a lovely throat, it seemed a shame to leave bruises – oh, but the thought of him covered in their marks was good, too. If they took him out with hickeys all up and down his neck, everyone would know he belonged to them in every way.

So Yuuri left Victor to it and went back to touching Yuri. Yuri still tried to twitch away from every place Yuuri brushed his fingers, but he was too pinned down to get very far now. Didn't shut him up, though. "Don't touch me," he said as Yuuri went to press on his nipples, a cute shade of pink. "I said, don't—"

Yuuri ignored him. His skin was soft, even softer than Victor's, although he didn't squirm nicely and moan the way that Victor did when Yuuri touched his chest. Maybe it wasn't as sensitive?

"Here," said Victor, and Yuuri took over Yuri's wrists as Victor shifted down. Yuri's wrists were soft, too, fine bones – Yuuri had to grip them so hard to keep him from escaping that he wondered if Yuri would have bruises here, too. He was still struggling, and it was a challenge to make him stay in place as Victor moved, carefully keeping his weight on Yuri's legs.

"Get off me," Yuri snarled, and Victor ignored him, too, as he settled down on Yuri's chest. Like Yuuri, he took a minute just to stare and draw his hands down Yuri's side, and then he bent down to run his tongue along his sternum. "What the hell are you doing?" Yuri demanded, and when Victor moved to one nipple, he made a face, though Yuuri could feel him twitch again.

It was hotter than Yuuri expected to watch Victor give this kind of attention to someone else – to watch his tongue slide over Yuri's skin, to see him suck one nipple into his mouth or gently press his teeth to the other. Well, it _was_ Victor, and it helped that he kept glancing up at Yuuri, his beautiful eyes going darker.

Now if only Yuri would appreciate it. He kept cursing at Victor, and not in a _no no don't stop_ kind of way. When Victor eventually pulled away, breathing harder himself, the skin of Yuri's chest a lot redder than it had been before, he slid a hand down Yuri's front. He seemed disappointed to find that Yuri was still soft.

Yuuri, on the other hand, was hard from just watching that. He pulled Victor up for a kiss, Yuri pinned between them. Victor was all enthusiasm now, his hands hot on Yuuri's cheeks and making sweet noises when their tongues met. When they broke the kiss, gazing into each other's eyes, Yuuri had one of those moments where he wondered how he could ever be so lucky as to have _this_.

And Yuri. Poor nervous Yuri. Maybe next time he would find this more fun, or at least stop fighting them. (Or maybe a few times after that, knowing how stubborn he was.)

He handed Yuri back over to Victor, shared another kiss with him, and sat back on his heels. Yuri was still glaring at him, and he kept it up as Yuuri leaned over to their bedside table for the lube. "No," he said as Yuuri slicked his fingers. " _No_ ," he said as Victor pulled them both up into a sitting position, holding Yuri from behind. "Get the fuck away from me," he said as Yuuri approached him again.

His legs were clamped shut. He looked ready to kick again, too. Yuuri shook his head. "Did you ever do any training with him at all?"

"He was fine for the first six months," said Victor. "And then he was worse than this for the next couple of years, if you can believe it."

"I hear that happens sometimes after they get used to a new environment." Yuri jabbed at him with one foot as Yuuri got in close enough to touch, but it wasn't very forceful. "We're not going to hurt you," Yuuri repeated. "You don't have to like it yet, but you don't need to be scared."

"I'm not _scared_!" The pitch his voice rose to give him away, though, as did the wild look in his eyes and the way his hands were still struggling against Victor's grip. He wound up one leg for a real kick; unfortunately for him, Victor was quick enough to loop a hand under his knee and pull it all the way up to his shoulder.

"He looks good like that." Lilia had been so good for his flexibility. Yuuri had kept thinking about what positions they could bend him into that he and Victor might not be able to do.

Of course, Victor did have to let go of one of Yuri's hands in order to grip his leg, and Yuri immediately took the opportunity to try and punch him, or shove him off. Yuuri didn't know what he was aiming for because he dodged the movement and grabbed his flailing arm afterward.

Victor clicked his tongue. "Still fighting? Yura, I love how energetic you are, but aren't you tiring yourself out? You're making this so much harder. If you just let us touch you, you might even enjoy it."

"Fuck you."

Victor rolled his eyes and repositioned his arm so it was across Yuri's mouth, only to wince and jostle him a moment later. " _No biting._ "

"Yurio," said Yuuri, waiting a moment until he had Yuri's attention again. "No biting. If you do it again, we'll have to punish you. I guess we should be punishing you for that one, but we'll forgive you this one time because you're so frightened, okay? But you can't do it again. You're not allowed to hurt us."

Yuri stared at him for a long minute, then squeezed his eyes shut. Yuuri couldn't tell what he was thinking. Maybe he was just focusing on breathing, with how he was panting. But he stopped squirming for the moment, at least.

Yuuri finally got the chance to push two fingers into him. Yuri let out a cry, muffled behind Victor's arm. He was so hot inside, so tight around his fingers. Yuuri hoped they didn't hurt him too much. At least nobody would be expecting them in the rink for the next couple of days, between Worlds and the summer coming up and the jet lag. He could rest, and they could work on him some more until he was used to them touching him.

"Don't they feel good? Yuuri's fingers are good, aren't they?" Victor murmured. Yuri didn't seem to hear him. Victor craned his head down for a better look, so Yuuri obliged and drew his fingers out, then all the way back in, as far as they would reach. Yuri whimpered, but his body took them. Yuuri couldn't look away as he kept moving his fingers in, out, looking out how Yuri stretched around them, taking them for all his protests.

And then he couldn't just look any more. He pulled his hand away, grabbed Yuri's other leg to pull it up, too, and lined himself up. Yuri was trying to shake his head, making muffled _nos_ and _stops_ ; Victor kissed his cheek.

He made himself go slowly – Yuri was so small, after all, and it was his first time, and he was tight and resistant. Yuri shouted all the same, and Yuuri was only halfway in when the first pair of tears spilled over his cheek. "Oh," he said, but he couldn't stop until he was all the way in, until he was as deep into Yuri as he could get. Victor was already nuzzling against him, kissing the tears; Yuuri wiped one off the other cheek and kissed him, too. The tears were pretty on his flushed cheeks, and they made his eyes lovely when he blinked them open for a moment. "You're doing so well, Yuri, you feel so good," he said.

"Please stop," Yuri whispered, just barely audible with his mouth covered. Victor shushed him.

"I can't," said Yuuri. He let go of Yuri's arm – he left it hanging there in midair, shaking – so he could pull Victor's arm from his mouth. Yuri didn't react to this kiss, either, but at least he didn't bite. "You're so good, Yuri."

"Yura," Victor moaned, almost the same way he moaned Yuuri's name in bed. He didn't quite stretch out the sounds as much, but the sentiment was there. "Look at you."

Yuuri leaned away enough to be able to see. Yuri looked like he could barely take him, the skin stretched tight around Yuuri's cock; but he could, and when Yuuri pulled out and slid back in, it felt like a tight fit, but it worked, like he was made for them. He felt _amazing_. Maybe they should have worked up to this, but – Yuri was so strong. Flexible. "I knew you could," Yuuri said, pressing more open-mouthed kisses to Yuri's temple and forehead. He thrust in again, and this time was a little easier. His body getting used to Yuuri. "See, you can do this."

Yuri turned his head away. His eyes were still squeezed shut, but that didn't stop another couple of tears from leaking out. "Would you two shut the fuck up?" His voice was thick.

Yuuri took pity on him and quieted down. Victor was panting so hard now that it was probably easier for him not to murmur sweet things in Yuri's ears, anyway. They traded limbs around so Victor was holding both of Yuri's legs, while Yuuri put his hands on Yuri's sides for better leverage, and Yuri himself seemed to have accepted what was going on enough to fold his arms in on himself instead of shoving. Or maybe he was tired. Hm. Yuri, tough enough to backload his programs as much as he did, being tired already? He didn't have Yuuri's stamina by a long shot, but....

He could take whatever they gave him. In training, in competition, and here. Yuuri had a momentary urge to do this all night to get him well and used to it – he could go again after Victor had his turn, and maybe Victor would be recovered after that, and by dawn Yuri would be limp and his thighs streaked with come. Theirs, completely.

Yuuri shivered. It was too much for Yuri's first time. Maybe in the future. He pushed himself back in, harder this time, and watched Yuri bite his lip.

He already was theirs. He protested it, but he had to know it. Even without the hickeys, even without the collar. Yuuri leaned down to put another bruise on his neck, just to be sure.

"Yuuri," moaned Victor. Yuuri could see him shifting, rubbing himself up against Yuri. He wanted Victor to have his turn, too. He was the one who had picked out Yuri, who had let Yuuri have him first.

Then Victor pushed Yuri's legs over Yuuri's shoulders – Yuri didn't resist. He hadn't opened his eyes again, either, or his mouth to let out the pretty noises in his throat, but he did so now as Victor laid him back against the pillows. Yuuri didn't pause in moving in and out of Yuri's body as he watched Victor – Victor, so handsome, his cock so hard, he'd been patient.

Victor touched the side of Yuri's head, turning it toward him, and Yuuri realized what he meant to do just from that. The thought went straight down his spine; he groaned and thrust harder into Yuri.

Yuri, however, didn't pick it up until Victor stopped petting his hair and cupped his hand over Yuri's jaw to encourage it open. In a moment he went from tired-looking to snarling again. It was funny to watch him and Victor fight, Victor trying to get him to open his mouth and Yuri with his cheeks all squished up. Somehow Yuri managed to scowl harder when Yuuri had to pause to laugh.

"I will bite it off."

"No, you won't," said Yuuri. "You don't like being punished." It didn't tend to work that well, either – Yuri was one of those slaves where it was usually more effective to redirect than to punish, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. "And if you tried to do that, we'd have to punish you really harshly in return. Maybe we could tie you up and leave you like that for a couple of days while we taught you."

Victor sucked in a breath; his face, already flushed, went an even deeper red. Yuri went absolutely still, staring. Yuuri smiled at him and let Yuri decide if he was making up an example or not.

Yuri shut his eyes once more. Turned his head. Let Victor slip a thumb into his mouth, then pry it open further, slowly.

The whimpering sound he made when Victor started to slide his cock in was wonderful, soft and cute. Victor looked so close to losing control and choking him, but he managed to hold himself back, though he was shaking with excitement. At first he just pushed the head in, and then each time he made Yuri take a little more, a little more. When Yuri gagged, he pulled back and stayed there. "Yura," he moaned. "Yura, you – ah, your mouth is so warm."

"He's perfect for us," said Yuuri, and they smiled at each other. "I'm happy you picked him out."

"I'm glad that you're sharing him with me. Can you – yes, that." On Yuuri's next thrust, he pulled out of Yuri's mouth, then pulled him back on in time with Yuuri's movement. It was hard to get the timing right when Yuuri picked up more speed, and it didn't help that Yuri kept coughing on Victor's cock, but it was fun to be using him at the same time like this, trying to keep in sync.

Yuri looked so hot like that, too, just as Yuuri had imagined. Victor's cock stretching out his pink lips, him struggling to take it all – if only he would open his eyes. Next time. They'd make him good at pleasing them, and some day he would sit on his knees for them – maybe frowning, but that was okay – and look up with those eyes of his and suck one or the other of them into his mouth.

They were going to have to spend a lot of time on training him this summer. More nights in their bed. Yuuri thought of Victor bending him over the kitchen table in nothing but an apron, or Yuri sinking on his cock while Yuuri reclined on the couch, and – he felt like such a pervert. But it was okay if he was thinking about Yuri and Victor. It was normal to want to do all kinds of things with his lover and their slave.

Yuuri was getting close now, his hips moving harder. He watched as Victor made Yuri take more and more of him, gradually pulling him further down his cock, even as Yuri gagged and visibly pulled against the grip that Victor had on his hair. Yuuri wasn't even trying to keep in a rhythm with Victor now, he just needed a little more.

He bent down further, folding Yuri up more, grabbing his hips and pulling him up into lap for a better angle. There, that was – Yuri was snug around him, opened up just enough to let him in and out, and Yuuri had to close his eyes when Yuri clamped down on him after Victor accidentally shoved too far into his mouth for him to handle. Victor murmured soft apologies, but there was still the wet sound of him sliding in and out of Yuri's mouth.

"Yuuri," gasped Victor, and then there was a hand on his cheek. The angle was awkward but Victor kissed him, kissed him and they were both fucking Yuri and oh, oh—

The pleasure rolling over him left his vision blank. Distantly, he could still hear Victor and Yuri, but it felt like a long while before he returned to his senses enough to blink his eyes open again. He looked at Yuri – crying again, that wasn't going to help him breathe – and Victor – breathing open-mouthed, his gaze focused on Yuri's red mouth.

He pulled out of Yuri slowly and pushed his legs apart. By now, Yuri didn't offer any resistance. He made for a nice picture like this, the position tempting, even though Yuuri had finished a moment ago. There was a little come visible, lube slick on his inner thighs when Yuuri ran his hands over them. He wasn't bleeding or anything, but he might be sore tomorrow. That was okay. He didn't have to skate. Although Yuuri wasn't sure they would be able to resist him long enough for him to recover completely. He would just have to get used to this. He was their slave, after all.

Victor groaned. He had to be close, too. Yuuri moved up the bed and wrapped his arms around him, then tucked his head into Victor's neck. The angle from up here was even better for watching Yuri struggle with Victor's cock. Yuuri watched with Victor and ran his hands down his chest – Yuri's might not have been sensitive, but Victor's was, and Yuuri had learned a lot about what he liked over the past few months.

When Victor spilled over, too, Yuri made a loud noise of protest, and pulled off as soon as Victor let him go. Come dripped from his mouth, and more of it spilled onto his chin with his tears as he coughed and tried to get some air. It was hard not to feel sorry for him in that state. Maybe that had been a little too rough for his first time. But he'd done it, and he was still breathing.

Yuuri leaned over and grabbed some tissues from the bedside table. Yuri held still as he took his chin in hand, took a moment to look, then started to wipe his face clean.

"You got the pillow dirty," Victor scolded.

Without looking, Yuuri grabbed it and tossed it in the direction of the hamper. There were plenty of pillows left.

Yuri sniffled and scrubbed at his face, and then shook his head. His other hand was between his legs. "Does it hurt?" Yuuri asked.

"Not like you _care_ ," mumbled Yuri.

"Of course we do. We don't want to hurt you."

"Next time will be easier," said Victor. "When you're not so scared. You won't fight as much, either, will you? It feels better when you're relaxed."

Yuri glared at him. Victor responded by dragging him down to the bed and rubbing his face into Yuri's hair like he had been earlier. Yuuri turned the lamp off, then lay next to them and pulled the covers up. He joined Victor in wrapping his arms around Yuri. "You felt really good," he said. "If you let us, next time we'll go slower, and you won't get hurt. We'll show you how it can feel good for you, too."

Yuri's muscles were rigid. Rubbing his arm didn't help, and Yuuri was too sleepy. Yuri would fall asleep eventually.

He leaned over Yuri's head for another kiss with Victor, long and slow, then settled down to the bed. Tomorrow, Yuri would feel better, and they could go another round with him. Or two. Or maybe they should break out some of the toys under the bed for him. He and Victor could talk it over in the morning; doubtless Victor had plenty of ideas, too.

Yuri gave a tiny sniffle. Yuuri ran a hand over his shoulder, made sure he was covered properly by the blanket so he wouldn't get cold, then closed his eyes for sleep.


End file.
